


Polished

by thewightknight



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Honeybear and the Blue Meanie [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, because we need more nebula content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: These Earth folks have strange habits.





	Polished

On her way through the compound, Nebula stopped at an unusual sight. Happy Hogan and Morgan sat at the table in the briefing room. This was not normal. Nebula looked around, but no one else seemed to be in the immediate vicinity. Morgan had hold of one of Happy’s hands and chattered away at him while doing something to his fingers.

Before Nebula could decide if she wanted to be seen or not, Happy had spotted her. He grinned and started to wave, which brought her to Morgan’s attention.

“Nebula!” she cried out. “Come sit. I can give you a manicure next!”

“What is a manicure?” Nebula asked, curiosity winning out over reason.

“See?” Morgan waved a hand at her, back out, and Nebula could see that her fingernails were discolored.

“That shade of purple is not healthy for a human. You should see a doctor.”

Morgan laughed. “You’re silly! Come here. Sit.” She pointed to the chair on her other side.

“I have to report in.”

“Please?” Morgan looked up at her, eyes somehow seeming larger than normal.

“You might as well give in. She’ll win eventually,” Happy told her.

“I will. I’m my dad’s daughter. Everyone says so.”

“Fine.” Nebula rounded the table and pulled out the chair.

“Now, let’s see.” Morgan stared at her, head cocked to one side, before pulling out a plastic box from under the table. She opened it up and laid it flat in front of her. An array of bottles filled with brightly colored fluids was revealed. Holding up one bottle, she shook her head and put it back. “You’re already purple. We need a different color. Hmm…” Morgan said, examining the display. “Yellow would clash. I don’t have the right greens. Oh, wait, I know!” Triumphant, she held up a bottle of sparkling pink. This will be perfect.

“I disagree,” Nebula said.

“No, I think she’s right. Pink is definitely your color,” Happy said. “It’s mine too. See?” Waving the hand that Morgan had just finished, he displayed his nails. They were a brilliant pink in color, with metallic flecks embedded in the coating.

“You’re going to look fabulous,” Morgan assured her as she shook the bottle. “Now give me your hand.”

Morgan was applying a second coat to the tips of the bare metal of her stripped hand when Scott popped in through the door. Scott’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened. Before any ridiculous inanities could emerge, Nebula spoke.

“You will say nothing.” She fixed him with the stare that always discomfited him and he squirmed suitably.

“Nothing. Saying nothing. Got it. Um. Rhodey was looking for you.”

“Please tell him I will find him once Morgan has finished with my manicure.”

 

 

“Scott, where’s Nebula?” Rhodey asked when he showed up without her.

“Um, yeah. She’s kind of busy right now.” Scott shuffled his feet, hands in his pockets, meeting Sam’s eye for an instant before staring down at the floor.

“Busy? Doing what?”

Scott leaned in and whispered in Rhodey’s ear. Rhodey’s eyebrows both shot up and he leaned back, looking up at Scott. “Seriously? Please tell me you got pictures.”

“Yeah, no. I like living.”

“Allow me to assist, sir,” Friday said. Video sprang to life in front of them.

“You’re lucky. You don’t have cuticles,” Morgan was saying as Nebula held a hand up, turning it back and forth.

“What are cuticles?” She asked as she examined her nails, which were now an iridescent pastel pink.

“My mom says they’re a pain.”

“Many things are.”

“Okay, yeah. That’s a new one,” Rhodey said.

“Bet you could get one too. You wouldn’t even have to ask.”

“Not on your life, Lang.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
